


Hell if I know?

by The_BookDragon



Series: modern demon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Coran (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Pidge | Katie Holt Swears Like a Sailor, Polyamorous Character, alteans are supernatural creatures, angel hunk, angels and demons can have kids, demon lance, half-demon allura, lance is addicted to coffe, plangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Pidge buys an occult book and summons a demon and finds out supernatural creatures exsist.This is going to be a crazy ride.





	1. Summoned

"You thought it was a good idea to raise a demon to kill your ex?"

"What, it's not like I summoned Satan."

"That's not the point!"

Shiro was having a very frustrating conversation with Pidge.

The demon in the background was not helping.

It was watching them and almost looked bored. Leonine in the form it and covered in blue fur. White decorated its underbelly which led to a shock of red hair. Its eyes gleamed yellow over the claws it studied. A pair of leathery wings merged seamlessly into its fur.

Before Shiro could argue any further, there was a knock at the door.

"Pidge I brought the kids and cookies."

"Shit, Hunk's here."

The demon ran over to the door and yanked it open with a blinding smile.

"Hunk! Lucy! Marco!"

"Uncle Lance!"

Hunk scooped the demon up in a one armed hug while balancing a plate of cookies in his other hand.

Pidge's  and Shiro's jaws hit the floor.

Their shock only increased when Hunk came into the apartment and closed the door.

 In another moment Hunk was a huge yellow leonine creature that glowed like sunlight. 

His broad chest expanded as he laughed at the looks on Shiro's and Pidge's faces.

"When people call me an angel they mean it literally."

Too stunned to speak Shiro closed his mouth.

Pidge was the opposite. 

"How the hell do you know a demon!? And why didn't you tell me you were an actual angel!?"

"Well I was originally sent to kill Lance, but we ended up in a sticky situation."

"Twenty mad wendigos is not a sticky situation. It's a nightmare and doesn't get me started on the cleanup."

"Lance has also saved my life and Shay's more than once."

"Explanations now."

"Get comfortable girlie this is going to take awhile."


	2. Back to the Basics

Marco and Lucy had brought coloring books as the adults talked they worked quietly in the background.

Hunk had switched back to his human form. Lance shifted too. He turned out to be a tall young man with bronze skin and startling blue eyes that held a cocky gleam to them.  
"I was sent on a mission to exterminate a demon nest."

"Which was my family."

"We had the suspicion that they were part of the Galra."

"Galra?"

"There are two main factions of demons Galra and Altean. Both of them are descended from the first demons. Galra is the dominant faction that looks like traditional demons. Alteans look more like angels because they are also descended from the angels who cast off both God and Lucifer.   
"My family is actually Altean," boasted Lance.  
"We didn't know that at the time and attacked them."  
"While Hunk started attacking us the Galra decided to show up which was fun and nearly killed everyone."  
"We only got away because of Lance's and his family's powers. Which scared the heck out of everyone end one of the main reasons we were supposed to kill them."  
"So let me get this straight," queried Pidge, "You guys tried to kill each other and then became friends?"  
"Yeah, that's about it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on tumblr   
> https://booksfoxesandcoffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
